gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Never Ending Tomorrow
is a 2004 game published by Bandai, the game was developed by Bec. Summary In the future world of the Cosmic Era, the human race is divided into genetically enhanced Coordinators and unmodified Naturals. In the year C.E. 70 the tensions between Naturals and Coordinators escalate into a global war, and Earth and space become battlefields for the robotic weapons known as mobile suits. Two young warriors, Kira Yamato of the Earth Alliance and Athrun Zala of the ZAFT forces, enter the conflict at the controls of powerful Gundam mobile suits. But there are other stories than theirs, and in this fierce conflict, many other ace pilots are creating legends of their own. Featuring more than 50 playable mobile suits from the TV series. 4 game play modes including Story Mode, Mission Mode and 2 player Versus Mode. Featuring the combat system, unique weapons and attacks from the TV series; pick your favorite mobile suit and battle it out. 3D aerial-and-ground action: use thrusters to hover or fight mid-air or battle on the ground. Select a partner pilot to provide support and weapon upgrades. Gameplay The gameplay is largely based on Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space with significant alterations made to fit the game's universe. Unlike EIS, N.E.T. has missions for atmospheric/Earth-based environments as well as one made especially for aquatic. As a result, most mobile suits are bound by gravity though flight is still possible. Phase Shift armor is introduced which functions similarly to the anime (nullifying solid-based weaponry with a slight resistance to beam weaponry) and is represented via a purple bar underneath the HP gauge. Instead of a main weapon and sub-weapon, the player is restricted to using the unit's main weapon though some machines can use other weaponry via Multi-Lock. Melee is also handled different with the introduction of "Attack Mode". Whenever a mobile suit gets close enough to an opposing machine, the two are locked in a time based fight where both combatants can either attack with melee weapons or alternate with Shot attacks that makes use of the unit's other weapons. Special Attacks are executable with the simple press of the O button though this depletes the PS gauge much faster than an enemy attack. Story Mode is divided into two versions following the series' protagonists Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala which follows their run through the anime with some key differences to stay true to the show. Cutscenes are told via snippets from the anime's original TV broadcast though with some content omitted. Kira's story is much longer and slightly more difficult but he is able to select any of the Striker packs for his Gundam up until the 10th where he pilots the Freedom and has more partners to choose. Athrun's is much shorter but easier due to numerical advantages with the other Gundams assisting him but can only use the Aegis and has only the Le Crueset team and Rau himself as his partners until he switches to the Justice wherein he he has Cagalli as his Assist. When either story is finished, the player can then revisit the levels and play them using unlocked mobile suits and characters. Mission Mode no longer follows a customizable character through eight missions but instead uses already established characters in either the anime such as Cagalli and Yzak or Lowe and Gai from manga spinoffs (including Astray and MSV) for one short mission, each piloting a unique mobile suit. Selecting this mode is often proceeded by an opening animation (the OP song used being Zips by TM Revolution but was replaced by an in-game soundtrack in the English version). Characters and MS units can be unlocked in the Shop by using Seed Points earned from completing missions. How many are accumulated is based on rank and the relationship between pilot and partner. Characters are unlocked by buying items relevant to them such as Flay's makeup or Rau's mask. Many characters double as both playable and partner-assigned whom can support the player by either replenishing help or directly assist them by opening fire on enemy units. As they level up, their assists can be used multiple times or unlock stronger effects. Versus Mode is only restricted to human players, less stages to play and no squad to assign though gameplay largely remains the same. Characters Playable Pilots *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Mu La Flaga *Cagalli Yula Athha *Orga Sabnak *Clotho Buer *Shani Andras *Rau Le Creuset *Yzak Joule *Dearka Elsman *Nicol Amalfi *Miguel Aiman *Andrew Waltfeld *Lowe Guele *Gai Murakumo *Rondo Gina Sahaku *Shiho Hahnenfuss *Morgan Chevalier *Edward Harrelson *Jean Carry *Jane Houston *Rena Imelia *Mikhail Coast *Barry Ho Partners *Kira Yamato (Even Steven) (EA Uniform & Regular Clothes) *Mu La Flaga (Shot in the Arm) *Murrue Ramius (Balanced) *Flay Allster (The Energizer) (Regular Clothes, EA Uniform, and ZAFT Uniform) *Athrun Zala (Even Steven) *Lacus Clyne (Sawbones) (Regular Clothes, Dress, and Commander's Outfit) *Cagalli Yula Athha (The Temp) (Desert Dawn outfit, Dress, Orb Commander's Uniform) *Miriallia Haw (The Protector) *Sai Argyle (The Defender) *Natarle Badgiruel (Old Reliable) *Orga Sabnak (Psycho) *Clotho Buer (Psycho) *Shani Andras (Psycho) *Rau Le Creuset (The Helper) *Yzak Joule (The Specialist) (Regular & Scarred) *Dearka Elsman (Eagle Eye) *Nicol Amalfi (The Nurse) *Miguel Aiman (The Wingman) *Andrew Waltfeld (The Commander) (ZAFT Uniform & Eternal Uniform) *Martin DaCosta (The Blocker) *Aisha (Shot in the Arm) *Shiho Hahnenfuss (Shot in the Arm) *Lowe Guele (The Bruiser) *Kisato Yamabuki (The Bruiser) *Gai Murakumo (The Expert) *Elijah Kiel (Lock and Load) NPCs *Patrick Zala *Muruta Azrael *Ahmed *Elle *Duane Halberton *Haro (Haro Madness) *Eileen Canaver *Birdy *Tolle Koenig *Ledonir Kisaka *Arnold Neumann *Jackie Tonomura *Kojiro Murdoch *Fredrik Ades *Uzumi Nara Athha *Erica Simmons *Asagi Caldwell *Juri Wu Nien *Mayura Labatt *Marco Morassim Mechanics Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero *FX-550 Skygrasper *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 *GAT-01D Long Dagger *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *GAT-01A1 105 Dagger *GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger *GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger *GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue *GAT-706S Deep Forbidden *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec Vehicles and Support Units *Agamemnon-class *Drake-class *Nelson-class *Linear Tank *VTOL Fighter *F-7D Spearhead *MAW-01 Mistral ZAFT Mobile Weapons *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type *ZGMF-1017 Miguel's GINN *ZGMF-515 CGUE *AMF-101 DINN *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE *TFA-2 ZuOOT *UMF-4A GOOhN *UMF-5 ZnO *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam *YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam *YMF-01B Proto GINN Vehicles and Support Units *Nazca-class *Laurasia-class *Lesseps-class *Heli *Petrie-class *Guul *Vosgulov-class Three Ships Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *MBF-M1 M1 Astray *MBF-M1A M1A Astray *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Archangel-class *FFMH-Y101 Eternal *Izumo-class *METEOR Orb Union Mobile Weapons *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP *MBF-M1 M1 Astray *MBF-M1A M1A Astray *MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame *MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Vehicles & Support Units *Aegis-class *Kuraomikami-class Junk Guild Mobile Weapons *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam Serpent Tail Mobile Weapons *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L *ZGMF-1017 GINN Gai Murakumo Custom Civilians Vehicles and Support Units *Ereka *Silverwind Gallery Gundam SEED Never Ending Tomorrow Japanese cover.png Gundam SEED Never Ending Tomorrow Japanese cover and back.png MGSNevEnTom5.jpg MGSNevEnTom1.jpg MGSNevEnTom2.jpg MGSNevEnTom3.jpg MGSNevEnTom4.jpg N.E.T. Mu OP.png N.E.T. Mu ED.png N.E.T. Cagalli OP.png N.E.T. Cagalli ED.png N.E.T. Waltfeld OP.png N.E.T. Waltfeld ED.png N.E.T. Yzak OP.png N.E.T. Yzak ED.png N.E.T. Dearka OP.png N.E.T. Dearka ED.png N.E.T. Nicol OP.png N.E.T. Nicol ED.png N.E.T. Miguel OP.png N.E.T. Miguel ED.png N.E.T. Rau OP.png N.E.T. Rau ED.png N.E.T. Orga OP.png N.E.T. Orga ED.png N.E.T. Clotho OP.png N.E.T. Clotho ED.png N.E.T. Shani OP.png N.E.T. Shani ED.png N.E.T. Lowe OP.png N.E.T. Lowe ED.png N.E.T. Gai OP.png N.E.T. Gai ED.png N.E.T. Rondo OP.png N.E.T. Rondo ED.png N.E.T. Shiho OP.png N.E.T. Shiho ED.png N.E.T. Morgan OP.png N.E.T. Morgan ED.png N.E.T. Ed OP.png N.E.T. Ed ED.png N.E.T. Jean OP.png N.E.T. Jean ED.png N.E.T. Jane OP.png N.E.T. Jane ED.png N.E.T. Rena OP.png N.E.T. Rena ED.png N.E.T. Mikhail OP.png N.E.T. Mikhail ED.png N.E.T. Barry OP.png N.E.T. Barry ED.png N.E.T. Partners.png N.E.T. Playable Pilots.png N.E.T. Title Screen.png Videos Gundam SEED N.E.T. Opening Gundam SEED N.E.T. MSV Opening Gundam SEED N.E.T. Battle Cries Gundam SEED N.E.T. Berserk Mode Gundam SEED N.E.T. Character Buffs Gundam SEED N.E.T. Story Mode MS Launch (Kira Yamato) Gundam SEED N.E.T. Story Mode MS Launch (Athrun Zala) Gundam SEED N.E.T. Credits Gundam SEED N.E.T. Unit Viewer Gundam SEED N.E.T. SEED Facts Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - N.E.T. Kira Yamato Story Mode Cutscenes Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - N.E.T. Athrun Zala Story Mode Cutscenes External links *http://mahq.net/mecha/gundam/neverending/index.htm *http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/seed_last/